


It’s going to be ok

by Gmwfan87



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gmwfan87/pseuds/Gmwfan87
Summary: A one shot after the locker room scene. One of the cheerleaders went to find Toni after she seen Cheryl looking upset.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 22





	It’s going to be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write what I think should have happened in that locker room scene. I find it odd that Toni and Cheryl went the rest of the day without talking and Cheryl didn’t tell Toni about the test to see if she had absorbed Julian.

I do not know how long I sat on that locker room floor for it was like I was in a trance. I couldn’t move or do anything. I heard my phone going off in my bag but couldn’t move. Cheerleading is what I’m the best at and to have my vixens taken away from me, this can’t be happening. 

I heard the locker room door open and didn’t even budge even when I heard my girlfriend call my name, I didn’t want Toni to see me this way. 

“Cheryl I know your in here, where are you babe” Toni voice got closer and I looked up as soon as she turned the corner “oh babe” she said as she looked down on me with such sad eyes, she immediately sat on the floor next to me and quickly put her arm around me pulling me closer to her. As soon as she did that I turned into her and started crying more. Toni instantly being the girlfriend she is wrapped her arms around me even more and started whispering in my ear trying to calm me down the best she could. After what seemed like forever I calmed down a little bit and my breathing was getting back to normal, I looked up to see my girlfriend with nothing but worry in her eyes

“Babe what happened, I was sitting in the student lounge waiting for you to come back and then this cheerleader came over and said you were in the locker room looking like a mess and that I should come and check on you” Toni says to me

T.T when I got called into the office, Mr Honey stated that I missed to many days off and they were taking my vixens away from me unless I talked to the guidance councilor and she gave the ok for me to run the vixens. So I went down and talked to her at first I didn’t want to do it so the HBIC mode was already on. Then she started listing every horrible thing that has happened. I lost it my love, I told her about Jason, how I have his body sitting in the chapel and then about how I absorbed Julian in the womb and now he is haunting us. I broke down Toni. 

Toni just sat there with a small smile on her face and gave me a weird look, “Cheryl I am so happy you finally talked to somebody about what’s been going on and everything is that why your so upset because you talked about Jason”

No T.T that’s only part of why I’m upset, the councilor thinks I did A+ work but as an administrator she is going to recommend to Principle Honey that he brings someone else to take over the vixens while I take time to heal myself. 

Babe that’s good news, yeah I know the vixens are what you live for but at least you can still be a cheerleader and maybe it will do good for you to not have to deal with so much, we are going through a lot this year anyways so maybe taking a small step back will be good for you and maybe we can ask the guidance councilor for a name of a real councilor we could both go and talk to, what do you think about that” Toni had said with a soft smile

I looked at my loving girlfriend and just knowing everything we have been through together this is something that would help us both out and maybe even make us stronger. I took a deep breathe and nodded my head. This was going to be a challenge but I know that as long as I have my loving girlfriend by my side I can get through anything. 

With that Toni got up and took my hand and helped me off the floor. I put my HBIC shirt back in locker and stuffed my cheerleading bag in it and closed it with a sigh, Toni stood behind me and gave me a hug and said “babe you will be back being captain before you know it” I took Toni hand and gave her a soft kiss and nodded. We both walked out of the locker room ready to focus on us as individuals and as a couple. Before the door shut behind us I stopped and looked back and said “I’ll be back for you bitches”


End file.
